With the increase in different types of devices communicating over networks to servers and other computing devices, usage of 3GPP LTE systems has increased. In particular, as the number and complexity of UEs has grown, the demand for an increased amount and variety of services has grown. Next generation systems may be targeted to meet vastly different and sometime conflicting performance constraints driven by these different services. In designing next generation 5G systems, certain aspects of LTE communications may be modified to account for the increased number of devices. In particular, among the various control signals, it may be desirable to provide flexibility for Hybrid ARQ (HARQ) acknowledgements/negative acknowledgements (ACK/NACK) in next generation networks.